


Falcon and The Winter Soldier

by thorxbruce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame spoilers, Bucky and sam team up, Bucky is a soft boi I love him, Falcon & The Winter Soldier (show), I changed the ending of endgame sue me, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Endgame, Sam Wilson as Captain America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorxbruce/pseuds/thorxbruce
Summary: In a post-endgame world, Sam and Bucky team up under the direction of Nick Fury and Maria Hill.Or, my interpretation of what the sambucky show SHOULD be.





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post updates pretty regularly bc I love this concept that I made uwu

**Episode One**

 

“Alright, five, four, three, two…” Bruce/Hulk (it was still confusing to Sam) said before pressing a button on the makeshift machine. All of the sudden, Steve was standing right back in the middle of the circle, a peaceful smile on his face. “Another win,” Bruce mumbled.

 

Sam and Bucky made their way towards Steve as he came down the stairs.

 

“You alright, man?” Sam felt elated. He was pretty skeptical of all this quantum-time-travel mess that Bruce and Steve were going on about, so seeing Steve back in one piece was a relief.

 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s shoulder and tried to look for anything out of place.

 

“Yeah… I returned the stones and Mjølnir… took a little bit, but that’s besides the point. Then, I went dancing with Peggy. Nice closure.” Steve looked down at the red and white attire and suddenly it was gone, replaced with his normal suit. “Sam, can I talk to you?” Steve nodded to Bruce and Bucky and they began packing the tunnel and it’s surrounding machines up.

 

Sam agreed and let himself be led closer to the water. “What’s on your mind, Rogers?”

 

Steve fished something out of one of the utility pockets on his uniform. Sam couldn’t quite make out what it was until Steve used the Pym tech to enlarge it. “Went back and grabbed this guy from SHIELD storage. Don’t think it’ll be too big of a deal.” On his arm now was a pristine shield, unlike the one he left out on the battle field. “Hold it, will you. Try it on.”

 

The Falcon took the shield that Steve was holding out to him. “You’re being weird, Steve. What’s going on?”

 

“I think it’s time I find a new line of work. Maybe do some art, work like Nat does for the team, who knows,” he sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket. “How’s it feel?”

 

“Like it’s someone else’s…” Sam sighed and trailed off. Yeah he felt powerful as _hell_ wearing the shield, but above anything it was Steve’s.

 

Steve let that linger for a second before he said, “But it’s not.” Sam’s breath hitched and he stared at Steve, not quite processing what he said. “As long as you agree, it’s all yours, Cap.” Still, he was speechless. “If you even think for a second I would do this without complete belief in what you’re capable, you’re wrong. I think you can do it.”

 

Sam just nodded. “Thank you, Steve. This… This is… thank you.”

 

“You deserve it,” Steve held his hand out for Sam to shake, which Sam did happily. “Let’s go show off America’s new ass.”

 

Sam choked on the breath he took in, “The fuck?”

 

“I’ll explain later.”

______

 

They all went back to the makeshift bungalows that the New York based team was staying in. That meant that Natasha, Sam, Bucky, Steve, Bruce, as well as Danvers, Fury, and Hill (for now). The compound was being rebuilt, but with Stark still in the hospital, Pepper wasn’t too worried about coordinating that, and everyone else was just happy to be back together.

 

As Sam and Steve entered the home, everyone let out cheers for the new captain. “Aw shut up, softies.” Bucky made his way over to Sam and Steve and stuck close by them, not wanting to be alone at the moment.

 

As the group calmed down, Fury tried to catch everyone’s attention. “Wilson, Barnes, come with me for a second.” Sam rolled his eyes as he was pulled away yet again.

 

Nevertheless, Sam carefully set the shield down and followed Fury, Bucky trailing behind him.

 

“I need you two to be partners for a little while.” Fury said, turning to face the two soldiers. “There’s already been word of some gangs that are either against people coming back or against having to deal with life five years in the future and I need you two to monitor and respond when needed.”

 

“Sir,” Bucky piped up, albeit quietly. “Are you sure it’s best for me to be back in the field already?”

 

Fury shrugged, “Don’t see why not, considering Shuri wiped your triggers on top of the fact that you just fought a war against a purple alien. I think you can handle some gangs. Worst case scenario, you contact me or Hill and we can send in backup.”

 

Bucky looked to Sam to gauge his reaction, Sam nodded hopefully at him. “Okay, I’m in.”

 

“Me too,” Sam said. “Where do we go first?”

 

“Denver. I have a file for you that has names, places, M.O.s, and everything else you’ll need to know about the case. Only thing we need is capture. No casualties, but I don’t think that should be too much of an issue.”

 

“Alright,” Bucky said. “We’ll head out in the morning.”

 

Fury nodded, “I know you will. The file is upstairs. Remind me in a bit and I’ll get it for you. Otherwise, go have fun with everyone before OP starts.”

 

“Yes sir,” Sam said, then he left the room. When they got back into the main room, everyone was questioning if they were in trouble and what Fury wanted. Bucky was amused that they gossiped like a group of school kids, so he watched as Sam explained what was happening.

 

A few hours later, Bucky went to track down Fury to get the file while Sam stayed and chatted with the team.

 

“How bad is it?” He asked when he had the file in his hands.

 

Fury contemplated for a moment. “In comparison to what you’ve dealt with? Not bad at all. But, it does need to be taken care of so it doesn’t turn into another S.H.I.E.L.D. split situation. That’a about the last thing that the world needs right now.”

 

The assassin laugh quietly, “Yeah, I think we could live without that for a couple more years.” He sighed and thumbed through the file, noting that it looked pretty cut and dry. “It looks like it’ll be quick; in and out.”

 

“Seems like it. Unless something goes terribly wrong, which I don’t think it will, all should be well. Don’t let that make you go soft though, you never know what kinda weird tech bad guys can get their hands on nowadays.”

 

Bucky sighed, “World’s crazy. Keeps getting crazier.”

 

“Not necessarily a bad thing though.”

 

“I suppose.” Bucky turned himself to face Fury completely and held his hand out for a shake. “Sam and I will be back with a mission report in 36 hours, sir.”

 

Fury shook the outstretched hand and nodded. “Fine by me. And if you need anything or feel like you can’t handle it, let me know, alright? No one is gonna be disappointed or upset.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky's first mission.

The next morning, Sam and Bucky were suited up in full gear and boarding the Quinjet. Late the night before, when most of the team had already gone to bed, Sam and Bucky went over the OP and talked strategy. Sam thought it was a bit weird that he hadn’t gotten irritable at the late hour like he normally does, but he just brushed it off as being excited about being excited for his first mission as Captain America. Not because of Bucky, not at all. Just… being cap. 

“Sam? You good?” Bucky asked, shaking his shoulder. “You zoned out for a minute.” 

Sam shook himself from his thoughts and nodded. “Yeah… yeah I’m good. FRIDAY, what’s the estimated time to our destination?” 

“Ten minutes, Sam,” the AI spoke softly. 

“I promised Fury a full mission report in 36 hours about 12 hours ago so no time to waste once we get there,” Bucky said, playing with the glove on his left hand. Even though his new arm was Wakandan, he still felt insecure of how it got there in the first place. 

Sam nodded at that and thought for a second. “I don’t think it’ll be a problem, so long as we stick to what we need to do.” Again, not a problem. Not at all. 

They sat in silence as Bucky got his various weapons ready and Sam went over the names and faces once more. 

“Approaching destination,” FRIDAY said over the intercom. 

Bucky thought it was still a bit weird that there was a robot in the walls that could tell you pretty much anything, but it was pretty easy for him to get past. He and Sam went to stand by the door of the jet for a quick exit so the jet could go hide itself a few miles away from the drop point. 

“Wait,” Bucky thought as they exited the jet. “Has there even been an announcement that you’re Captain America now? Did we forget that part?” 

“Oh shit you’re right.” Sam turned back to see the vessel departing in the opposite direction. “We can make a tweet later.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes but made sure to keep his voice quiet was they approached the warehouse. “I’m sure old man Steve would love his legacy being passed on via bird app.” 

“When’d you get that sass? You spent too much time around the princess huh.”

“I mean duh. She wanted to perform tests on the arm with every upgrade.” 

Sam cocked his eyebrow, “Why do you say ‘the arm’ and not ‘my arm?’ It is yours.” 

Bucky ducked his head, “I guess.. I’m not sure. I like this one a lot more but I guess I’m still a bit uneasy about it.” 

The falcon made a contemplative noise, “Well, we can work on that together.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You deserve to feel comfortable in your own skin, man. I can help you with that, if you’d like.” 

Bucky didn’t respond for a minute, and he kept his silence until they were about 200 feet from the warehouse. “I’d like that. Thank you, Sam.” 

Sam felt his chest fill with warmth but he pushed it away. “Don’t thank me yet, man.”

As expected, the mission passed quickly and within half an hour, Bucky had collected the intel and agents were on scene to apprehend the gang members. After they confirmed everyone was out of the building, Sam did a final sweep for het signatures as Bucky called the jet back. 

Sam put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder as they took off. “You feelin’ alright?” 

Bucky turned to face his partner with a wide smile. Sam’s heart melted. “Yeah I actually feel…comfortable.” And then it melted some more. 

But again, instead of thinking about it, he repressed. “That’s great! You feel like everything went well on your end of things?” 

“Super well. But, on that note, I’m gonna go start the report for Fury so I can nap when we get back.” Bucky gave an awkward thumbs up, backing up into the small side area of the jet. 

Sam went back to the captain’s chair and contemplated what he was feeling. Yeah, he knew he was into guys. That wasn’t the part that was getting him. But it’s Bucky. Maybe it was just weird jittery feelings because of the snap being reversed? Sounded good enough. 

So, Sam Wilson definitely didn’t have any romantic feelings towards Bucky Barnes. His mind was just being… weird. 

But of course, as soon as they got back to base, Sam could tell Natasha sensed something off. The whole time he was getting off the jet and going back inside, she was staring at him like she was watching a loved one in the operating room. Though, she let him have space and alone time to shower and eat a good lunch. As soon as lunch was over, though, she was on him. 

“What happened on the op?” 

Sam startled as she appeared behind him in the kitchen. “Jesus… Nothing happened. It was a pretty quick, no shenanigans, type of mission.” 

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. “Really? You and Barnes are acting weird. Sure nothing happened?” 

“Yes, Nat.” Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s probably just a snap side effect thing.” 

Nat seemed to accept that answer because when Sam turned back around, she was gone. Or she had just decided to interrogate Bucky. Either way, Sam knew he was screwed.


End file.
